plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rally Zombie
Rally Zombie and his world-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are stronger versions of Flag Zombie and his world-themed variants. Much like Flag Zombie, he marks the arrival of a huge wave of zombies; however, he moves faster, eats faster, and has more health than his normal counterpart. Almanac entry Modern = |-| Egypt = |-| Pirate = |-| Cowboy = |-| Future = |-| Jurassic = Encounters Rally Zombie Modern Day: Days 35 to 43 Egypt Rally Zombie Ancient Egypt: Days 26 to 32 Jolly Roger Zombie Pirate Seas: Days 26, 28 and 33 Cowboy Rally Zombie Wild West: Days 26 to 34 Robo-Rally Zombie Far Future: Days 26 to 32 and 34 Jurassic Rally Zombie Jurassic Marsh: Days 33 to 41 Overview Rally Zombie and his variants absorb 350 damage and change their appearance upon absorption of 175 damage, when their arm falls off before dying an 0 damage . Strategies You can handle this zombie the same way as you would with Flag Zombies, but they move faster, eat faster, and have more health. Save for the potential allies they may have, you shouldn't have much trouble with these zombies. Gallery Trivia General *The increased speed he has is maybe a reference to the speed the Flag Zombie had in Plants vs. Zombies. *Prior to a recent update, Rally Zombie and variants appeared on the seed selection screen. Specific to Egypt Rally Zombie *Unlike Flag Mummy Zombie, he is referred as Egypt Rally Zombie rather than Rally Mummy Zombie. **Though Flag Mummy Zombie is referred in his Almanac entry as Egyptian Flag Zombie. Specific to Jolly Roger Zombie *He is the only Rally Zombie variant that doesn't have the word "rally" in his name. It was replaced by the term "Jolly Roger," which is a name for pirate flags. **The word "Jolly" in Jolly Roger Zombie could also be a pun on "Rally." *He is the Rally Zombie variant that appears the least unlike the other Rally Zombies. He appears in a total of three levels only: Pirate Seas - Day 26, Pirate Seas - Day 28 and Pirate Seas - Day 33. Specific to Cowboy Rally Zombie *He has higher health than other Rally Zombie variants. *Cowboy Rally Zombie's almanac entry makes fun of the flag's design. *Unlike Flag Cowboy Zombie, he is referred as Cowboy Rally Zombie, with Cowboy used as the adjective rather than Rally. *He is the only Rally Zombie that still appears in the seed selection screen. Specific to Robo-Rally Zombie *The flag is the "hovertech" mentioned in the Almanac entry. This may allude to it being similar to a magic carpet. *He is named Robo-Rally Zombie rather than Future Rally Zombie, probably due to the fact most of the Future Zombies he leads are in futuristic robots. Specific to Jurassic Rally Zombie *Like Cowboy Rally Zombie, he has higher health than other Rally Zombie variants. *His Almanac entry references how his flag looks like Rally Zombie's, only changing the handles (bones instead of wood), and how it's a lot more unique considering the prehistoric designs other Jurassic Marsh zombies have. See also *Flag Zombie Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Veteran zombies Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness